Hell's Playground
by 23546a0c73
Summary: A story about what happens to some fictional individuals after the Demonic Invasion of the Kingdom. I'm looking to write about 5 chapters in order to complete the story. Feel free to review!


**Hell's playground**

Hi everyone! This is my very first Overlord Fanfiction, it's something i've been thinking about doing for some time now but i was waiting for some inspiration. I haven't written anything in ages so I might be a little rusty. The real interesting stuff is for part 2 & later but I still think I need to give some background info first.

Enjoy (or not)

* * *

Intro:

after the demonic disturbance in the Kingdom's capital – Re-Estize

"….god… why me…" – Luka thought while he witnessed the hellish landscape in front of his eyes... a random woman tried to run away but couldn't, as if there was all-powerfull presence pulling her strings…

"WELCOME BREEDERS"- an ominous voice bellowed….

* * *

Chapter1: Countdown to ruin

It had only been 2 weeks since the young man enlisted as a guardsman in the kingdom's capital of Re-Estize. Luka dreamed of this opportunity and was finally able to get hired thanks to a family connection. He wasn't wealthy at all but his father, being a decently skilled blacksmith had an important contact with the city guard that was able to pull some strings for him.

Luka actually wanted to become an adventurer when he was young but his older brother Mauro got killed by some trolls during a monster extermination and thus he remained traumatized by the experience of losing his old stronger brother. Thus he decided to settle for something safer and with the prospects of a steady pay.

One week into his training Luka was doing his morning rounds with his veteran colleague Raneck, who had been given the shitty assignment of training the latest batch of recruits.

…"Luka stop staring at that lady, she's one of the baron's daughter and there will be hell to pay if any of our superiors find out about it. Like it or not we must always uphold the honor of the capital's guardsmen!"

"Yes Raneck"… Luka grumbled while he awakened from his daydreaming..

Yesterday the entire guard corps had been notified about a possible attack on the capital itself. However any details concerning the identity behind the enemy assailant was strictly classified on a need to know basis. Even Raneck the old trainer got stone-walled when demanding more information.

Luka, like most of his fellow guards could hardly believe this news. After all who would be so insane to attack the Kingdom's capital directly? It's thick and sturdy walls had never before been breached and the King & nobles commanded vast armies of hundreds of thousands of men. Even the Empire had never dared sending it's knights so far inlands.

Thus most guardsmen believed this was only a cover story, perhaps a large last-minute training exercise. Since most of them believed this the story about a sudden attack didn't register and spread among the local populace. After all who would believe them with no enemy army in sight?

"Now that I have your attention, what do you think about that briefing from yesterday?"

"I wouldn't look to deep into it old man, probably the nobles having some fun with us normal folk, I mean who the hell could even attack us anyway, besides we have a small army of adventurers here and the pride of the Kingdom: "Blue Rose"!"

"Hmm I don't know boy, something about this doesn't feel right, be sure to remember your schedule for tomorrow, you and the whole of junior guardcorps battalion V are assigned guard duty of the western warehouses and await further instructions. Seeing as tomorrow is going to be quite the day guardcommander Talin told me to make sure all recruits have the rest of the day off."

Before Raneck even finished his sentence, Luka ran off yelling "yes siiiir" in the distance while almost tripping over a cabbage cart.

"That idiot is going to get himself killed some day…".

On his way home Luka decided to stop by his old childhood friend Niala who lived only 2 streets further. Her father passed away when she was little and because of necessity she helped out her mother in a small store which mostly sold basic produce like bread made from the surrounding villages. Niala and her mother didn't have much but they'd make ends meet most of the time.

"Hey Niala, what's that I'm smelling, don't tell me you've just made a batch of your delicious bagels?"

Niala smiled while greeting her old friend. "Luka! Nice guess! Want to try one?"

Ofcourse Luka couldn't accept this without paying since he knew about the financial circumstances of her family and more importantly because he had a secret crush on her. When he was little he dreamt of asking her hand in marriage, like a radiant prince wooing his fair maiden, although he'd knew his father would never approve of this union.

After spending some time with her during her break the two said goodbye while Luka hurried home carrying an (oversized)basket of freshly made bagels. He greeted his father stoically and made off for bed, before his old man could whine again about the "unnecessary purchase" from "that woman".

Luka respected his dad but they had a complicated relationship since he always knew Mauro was his favorite son. Even worse was the fact that he liked Niala, while his dad wanted him to increase his status instead.

"Just wait dad, once I climb the guard ranks I'll be able to get my own place and there will be nothing you can say anymore, I am not brother! I AM NOT BROTHER! "

Luka went to bed after discarding his leather armour and rookie sword and made a small prayer to the 4 great gods of Humanity.

Hoping that his peaceful days would continue, he dozed off thinking about Niala and the work that awaited him tomorrow…


End file.
